Artefact Pradawnych Część 1
by Adalarf
Summary: Pierwsza część historii o tym jak Altair wplątał się w odnalezienie kolejnego z artefactów Tych Którzy Byli Przed Nami oraz jak musiał się zmagać z tajemniczymi siłami i mocami nadprzyrodzonymi. oczywiście nie zabraknie wątku Malika. pojawią się również postacie ważne dla fabuły, ale nie znane z gry. :D


Zobaczył łucznika. Wiedział, że nie zdąży dobiec i zabić. Musiał ratować przyjaciela za wszelką cenę. Wciąż trzymając zakrwawiony miecz w dłoni puścił się pędem w stronę towarzysza. Co będzie szybsze on, czy strzała?

W ostatniej chwili zdążył zasłonić go własnym ciałem. Pierwsza strzała utkwiła w jego plecach raniąc płuco. Spojrzał na przyjaciela zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Zakrztusił się krwią, która nagle napłynęła mu z płuc do ust. Impet strzały rzucił nim o towarzysza. Ten już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzał ponad niego. Druga strzała okazała się być celniejszą. Trafiła młodego Asasyna tuż pod barkiem przewiercając się przez niego i trafiając drugiego. Obaj upadli. Malik stracił przytomność uderzając głową o ziemię. wokół dalej trwała zacięta walka. Ktoś się o nich potknął. Altair jęknął boleśnie i zemdlał.

Kiedy się ocknął nikogo poza nimi już nie było na placu boju. Domniemywał, że walka musiała przenieść się dalej lub zakończyć się. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o przyjacielu. Przygnieciony jego ciężarem nie mógł oddychać. Spojrzał na niego. Był blady i nieprzytomny. Uniósł się na lewym łokciu. Potężny ból przeszył całą prawą stronę jego obolałego ciała.

Potrząsnął Malikiem, ale ten nie obudził się. Po policzku Altaira spłynęła łza.

Za późno. Jednak nie zdążyłem.- pomyślał gorzko.

Ignorując przeszywający ból wziął Malika na ręce i ruszył w długą drogę do twierdzy. Gdyby nie był ranny zajęłoby mu to chwilę, ale tak trwało to o wiele dłużej. Szedł i potykał się, co chwila. Przed oczyma zaczęły mu latać ciemne plamki.

Nie mogę zemdleć. Nie teraz. Muszę go zanieść do medyków, może nie jest jeszcze za późno. Uratuję go. Ocalę. - myślał gorączkowo czując, że słabnie z każdym krokiem.

Tak dotarł do bram twierdzy. Rymnął na kolana sapiąc i krztusząc się napływającą do ust krwią. Ból rozrywał mu plecy. Czuł, że nie da rady zrobić, choć kroku. Wtedy podszedł do niego strażnik bramy Dżafar i zaczął sobie kpić z niego.

A któż to powrócił? Czyż to nie wielki Altair? Dlaczego klęczysz? To nie pora na modły, bracie.

Malik jest ranny. - odparł słabym głosem i kaszlnął krwią.- sprowadź medyka.

Równie dobrze sam to możesz zrobić. Czy może wolisz pobiec do mistrza, by nikt nie ubiegł cię w chwale…

Altair zagryzł zęby z wściekłości. Zawrzało w nim. Pochylił się nad powoli odzyskującym zmysły i uniósł go. Dżafar dopiero teraz zobaczył strzały sterczące mu z pleców. Grot jednej z nich wystawał też z piersi plamiąc białą szatę młodego Asasyna. Zrozumiał swój błąd i chciał go naprawić. Wziąć nieprzytomnego i zanieść go do lazaretu, ale Altair odtrącił go zataczając się na słabych nogach. Ten cofnął się tylko i nie powiedział już ani słowa.

Altair potykając się coraz częściej minął plac ćwiczeń wzbudzając sensację wśród tam zgromadzonych. Płaskie i szerokie schody wydały mu się nieludzko wysokie i strome. Drżąc z wysiłku i bólu pokonał je. Zamglonymi bólem oczami zobaczył mistrza stojącego parę kroków dalej. Ruszył w jego stronę. Padł przed nim na kolana niemal upuszczając Malika.

Mistrzu…- zaczął, ale krew zalewała mu usta.- ratuj go…

To powiedziawszy zemdlał u jego stóp. Upadł na Malika, który ocknął się. Potoczył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła siebie. Zobaczył stojącego nad nimi mistrza.

Wy czterej zabierzcie ich do lazaretu. Niech ich położą obok siebie.

Mistrzu… jak… skąd się…- nie mógł się wysłowić.

Mistrz obrócił się zajęty obroną twierdzy. Malik poczuł czyjeś silne ramię. Ktoś pociągnął go do góry. Pomyślał, że to Altair, ale to nie był on. Czyjeś ramiona oplotły go i pomogły iść do wnętrza twierdzy. Przed nim dwóch ludzi ciągnęło nieprzytomnego Altaira z wystającymi z pleców strzałami.

Więc to nie był sen? On naprawdę ocalił mi życie.- powiedział na głos, ale jakby do siebie. Odpowiedział mu jeden z ludzi, którzy go podtrzymywali.

I jeszcze cię przyniósł, aż tu. Musisz dla niego wiele znaczyć.

Myślę, że po prostu chciał się zrewanżować za śmierć mojego brata.

Jak uważasz. My jednak jesteśmy innego zdania.

Dalej szli już w milczeniu. Malik dopiero teraz zaczął odczuwać skutki upadku i podróży. Głowa bolała tak, że myślał, iż zaraz eksploduje. Lewy bark dokuczał niemiłosiernie. Czuł się zmęczony i osłabiony. Wreszcie dotarli do lazaretu. Panowało tam niecodzienne zamieszanie. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było jękami rannych i umierających. Nozdrza Malika uderzył nieprzyjemny zapach krwi i potu. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Weszli głębiej w pomieszczenie szukając wolnych łóżek i medyków.

Hej, ty. Mistrz kazał zająć się nim natychmiast. Znajdź mu wolne łóżko i kolegę do pomocy. - krzyknął strażnik ciągnący Altaira.

Tutaj. Dla niego zawsze mamy jedno wolne miejsce.- powiedział medyk wskazując łóżko daleko, w rogu sali tuż obok okna.

A co z tym drugim?

Nie wiem. Musicie poszukać. Może akurat ktoś zmarł lub nie był poważnie ranny i jakieś się zwolniło.

Mistrz kazał ułożyć ich razem.

To znajdźcie łóżko i je tu dostawcie. Nie mam czasu na takie rozmowy.

Strażnicy położyli Altair na łóżku i zaczęli szukać dodatkowego łóżka dla Malika. Stał podtrzymywany już tylko przez jednego. Patrzył jak Altair leżąc na brzuchu dławi się własną krwią. Chciał móc coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. Jego dawny przyjaciel leżał przed nim z dwoma strzała w plecach, powoli wykrwawiając się. Wspomniał, że tak bardzo życzył mu śmierci za śmierć brata. Teraz, kiedy ten umierał na jego oczach, zrozumiał, że oprócz niego nie ma już nikogo bliskiego na świecie. Żałował swoich słów, życzeń rychłego zgonu. Przyjaciel, który stał się niemal wrogiem uratował mu życie i może stracić swoje. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Zobaczył dwóch medyków pochylających się nad nim i podszedł.

Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Nie ma mowy. Ledwo się trzymasz na nogach. Pomożesz jak gdzieś usiądziesz i nie będziesz nam przeszkadzał.

Malik usiadł pod oknem i tylko patrzył bezradnie jak medycy nerwowo krzątają się wokół rannego. Patrzył jak wyciągają z niego strzały, jak wycieka z niego krew, a wraz z nią życie.

Ból głowy i barku zwyciężył. Malik pogrążył się we śnie. Obudziło go dopiero szarpanie za rękę. Otworzył zmęczone oczy. To był strażnik. Znaleźli jakieś wolne łóżko. Spojrzał w stronę łóżka Altaira. Medyków już tam nie było. Leżał półnagi, a całą pierś miał w opatrunkach. Zauważył, że mniejszych i całkiem małych ran było więcej niż przypuszczał. Musiał walczyć już na długo przed tym jak go zasłonił. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go kolejne niedelikatne szarpnięcie. Wstał. Poprowadzili go dwa kroki dalej. Posadzili go na łóżku i kazali czekać na medyka, który zajmie się jego głową i barkiem. Wreszcie zjawił medyk i zapytał.

Co cię boli? Jesteś ranny?

Łeb mi pęka. Bark. Chyba grot strzały, która go przebiła zranił mnie w lewy bark.

Zaraz to obejrzymy.

A co z nim? Co z Altairem? Wyjdzie z tego?

Jest silny. Stracił dużo krwi. Ma przebite płuco... jak przeżyje trzy dni, to nic mu nie będzie. Niemądrze postąpił niosąc cię przy takich obrażeniach. Mógł się wykrwawić.

To powiedziawszy medyk już bez słowa zajął się ranami Malika. Obejrzał głowę, ale nie znalazł nic niepokojącego. W barku faktycznie była rana od grotu. Bardzo poszarpana. Medyk domyślił się, że grot wbił się w jego ciało, kiedy Altair na niego upadł i przygniótł go swym ciężarem. Kiedy się ocknął musiał nieświadomie wyszarpnąć grot przy podnoszeniu się z ziemi. Medyk oczyścił ją i wyrównał brzegi. Następnie obandażował ranę i kazał Malikowi położyć się i odpoczywać. Ten nieprzytomny z bólu posłusznie położył się i po chwili zasnął.

Obudził się późno w nocy. Było ciemno. Nocną ciszę przerywały jęki i majaki rannych. Spojrzał w bok. Blask księżyca upiornie oświetlał bladego, wciąż krwawiącego z ust Altaira.

Światło pojedynczej pochodni zbliżało się w jego stronę. Zobaczył medyka niosącego bandaże. Nie podszedł do niego. Stanął do niego tyłem. Widział, że zmieniał opatrunki Altaira i badał jego stan. Kiedy skończył Malik zapytał go:

Co z nim? Żyje?

Nie jest dobrze. Płuco wciąż krwawi. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli jak dostarczyć mu krew, którą utracił jakimś zewnętrznym sposobem… jego los nie jest jeszcze przesądzony. Kolejne dwa dni o tym zadecydują. Tylko cud go uratuje.

Odszedł zostawiając Malika samego z myślami i ciężko rannym towarzyszem. Malik zwlókł się z łóżka i podszedł do nieprzytomnego. Usiadł na skraju jego łóżka i szepnął doń łagodnie:

Głupek. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? To prawda, że winiłem cię za śmierć brata, ale to nie do końca twoja wina. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że posąg nie wytrzyma. To ja zarządziłem, by cię ratować po tym upadku. Nie mogłem pomóc ani bratu ani tobie. Sprytnie nas osaczyli. Rozdzielili. Ból mnie zaćmił. Nie wiesz jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Potrzebuję cię. Słyszysz? Nie możesz mi tak po prostu umrzeć.

Malik zauważył, że jego słowa musiały się przebić do świadomości asasyna, gdyż nieprzytomny poruszył się i otworzył oczy. Błyszczały gorączkowo. Po jego bladej twarzy przebiegł słaby uśmiech. Poruszył się. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni Malika. Ten trochę zaskoczony spojrzał na niego. Nie cofnął jednak ręki. Drugą ręką zaczął gładzić spocone, kasztanowe włosy Altaira. Malik czuł gorąco bijące od leżącego. To było dlań dziwne doznanie.

Malik…- wychrypiał asasyn- przepraszam… za brata… za …za wszystko…

Głupi. Nie myśl o tym. To już przeszłość. Nie twoja wina. Wyjdziesz z tego.

Ja… powiedz Agah…, że nie… przyjdę dzisiaj… powiedz.

Powiem. Powiem. Śpij spokojnie. Jesteś zmęczony. Musisz odpocząć. Śpij. Będę czuwać. Bądź spokojny. Czuwam.

Altair zamknął zmęczone gorączką i upływem krwi oczy. Po chwili jego chrapliwy oddech wyrównał się na tyle, by nie wywoływać paniki. Malik posiedział przy nim jeszcze chwilę, by upewnić się, że zasnął na dobre. Wstał i wrócił na swoje łóżko. Pomyślał, że można by sprowadzić tu tą dziewczynę, którą tak lubił. Jak ona miała na imię? Jasmine? Chyba tak. Mógł ją wtajemniczyć w swój plan. Tylko czy się zgodzi? Musi spróbować. Tak rozmyślając pogrążył się w pokrzepiającym śnie.

Obudził się przed południem. Zauważył, że ma zmieniony opatrunek na barku. Musiał mocno spać, że nie poczuł jak mu zmieniają bandaże. Nic to. Wstał. Głowa już nie bolała. Tylko ramię jeszcze dawało się we znaki. Zrobił sobie prowizoryczny temblak. Wstał. Ruszył w stronę ogrodów Masyafu licząc, że po drodze złapie Jasmine i wtajemniczy ją w swój plan.

Miał szczęście i nie musiał długo szukać. Kobieta właśnie wymknęła się z ogrodu i szła w kierunku lazaretu. Malik zaczepił ją. Ona myślała, że powie mistrzowi, że chodzi po twierdzy.

Stój. Idziesz do lazaretu?

Ja…- bała się przyznać.

Nie bój się. Chciałem byś mi pomogła.

Ja? Jak ja mogę pomóc komuś takiemu jak ty?

Chcę żebyś mi pomogła uratować Altaira. Mam pewien plan. Posłuchasz?

Tak. Bardzo bym chciała żeby żył. Jeśli on umrze to ja razem z nim.

Pójdziesz do niego. Jak się obudzi to powiesz, że jesteś Agah, i że nie mogłaś siedzieć w domu, kiedy on tu leży ranny. Rozumiesz, co masz robić?

Mam udawać tą kobietę?

Tylko dopóki jest nieprzytomny. Jeśli oprzytomnieje na tyle, by być świadomym tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, to nie da się tak oszukać. Na pewno cię wtedy pozna.

Dobrze. Spróbuję. Dla niego.


End file.
